Deceiving
by Lady-Indis
Summary: OLD/Updated at last! Alternate Universe, same main characters. Sae is a spoiled princess that everyone adores. Momo is a sweet peasant girl with a temper. Kiley, Ryo, and Toji are brothers and royalty who visit. Complications arise..
1. Meet Sae!

**Finally getting back to this story after years of delay :) I intend to finish it, and I will be doing a great deal of editing; mostly grammatical and whatnot. It doesn't feel like a real medieval land to me, so I want to make some updates to the way they talk; the scenery; the clothes; etc.  
**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews over the years :D They are what made me come back to this story, now that I've returned once more! Hope you enjoy the rewrites, and new chapters. **

_Summary: Alternate Universe! Sae is a restless princess who always gets her way and is adored by her kingdom. She meets Momo, a kind, lonely peasant girl with a temper from the village, and becomes her friend. Complications arise when brothers and princes Kiley, Ryo, and Toji arrive from a nerighboring kingdom. Life gets very strange for Momo as she becomes "friends" with Sae and when she realizes that she knows Toji and in fact shared a kiss with him, two years ago at a lake. Kiley and Toji are both fascinated by her… And Sae wants to use her. _

_Please r&r :) _

_Disclaimer: Peach Girl is not mine D: _

_Rating: For sexual references/scenes (nothing graphic); some violence. _

_Deceiving Ch.1: Meet Sae_

_By Lady-indis_

It was springtime in the small, prosperous kingdom of Rosenbur. Everyone in Rosenbur and the surrounding kingdoms knew this meant one thing- the Annual Springtime Ball! Balls were usually reserved for lords and ladies, royalty and near-royalty; but this was the one ball where peasants of age (16+) were allowed to mingle, so long as they had the proper attire. It was a tradition that had been going on for nearly a century, and the current king and queen were pleased to be able to continue it-if only because it helped keep the peasants in line! Peasants were treated with respect, as equals, on this one night, and it was a memory happy enough to sustain them until the next year. _Ingenious, really, _the princess Sae thought to herself.

"Daughter! Oh, where _is_ that girl?" Queen Marischa fumed openly, looking rather annoyed as she bustled down the palace hallway in her floor-length evening dress. She was not a tall woman, but she certainly had enough confidence to make her appear so. Her dark hair was pulled into an elaborate bun, and her delicate golden crown sat on top of her head.

The maids were doing last-minute cleaning before the ball, and they scurried out of the queen's way as she passed. One of them, a small, athletic teenager named Brennia, hurriedly curtsied and waited for the queen to acknowledge her. Then she whispered, "Your highness, the princess Sae Marie Belle Donna Parissa is upstairs, getting ready for the ball tonight. Would you like me fetch her, your highness?" Brennia looked terrified; she was rather new to the palace.

Queen Marischa gestured impatiently. "Yes, yes, I do suppose that would be fine, Brennia.. We're on a tight schedule around here after all... Not that everyone respects that, of course. Hmph! Do tell her that the princes of Ashen have arrived an _hour_ ahead of schedule; I wanted to introduce her immediately. Sweet boys! Perhaps she will _finally_ think of getting married and settling down… But never you mind that. Just do as I say." She was known for rambling on, so Brennia was happy that it was a busy night and she didn't have time to do so. She bustled away as Brennia curtsied and darted upstairs, where Sae was not, in fact, getting ready.

Sae smiled to herself as she left her bedroom to the adjoining luxury bathroom. In her bed was Torenn, son of a rich duke from the countryside. She didn't care for him at all, but that twit Cecile Bradley had done it with Sae's on-again, off-again secret boyfriend Thomas (her parents didn't know) just because they had a fight, so she wanted revenge. Cecile was constantly hanging over Torenn, but he didn't care for dumb blondes, so she stepped in. And now, he was hers. That pathetic cow Cecile! When would she learn that Sae, and Sae alone, was in control? Cecile was just her best friend, the equivalent of a sidekick. And now, well, she was nothing. Sae was the princess and heir to an entire kingdom, after all.

When she heard a knock on the door, she froze. Then she heard Brennia's voice, and scowled. What did the little twerp want? Brennia seemed to adore her, which she didn't mind (after all, everyone did), but the girl was getting annoying, tagging along whenever she could.

"Well hello, Brennia. What is it?" Sae opened the door and smiled at her, hiding Brian from view. Unfortunately, he snored right then and Brennia jumped.

"W-who's there?" She gasped.

"Nobody important." Sae said. "You know how it is…You will not tell, will you? You're one of my only real friends!" She widened her eyes innocently as if her life depended on Brennia's silence. Not like it did, it would just be a bit of hassle. In her mind, she rapidly constructed a plan, just in case: _"It was Brennia who was sleeping around, send her away immediately, Mother! That disgusting little peasant! You simply can never know where they've been!"_

Brenna beamed at her, hearing the word 'friend', and Sae relaxed. "No, my princess, I wouldn't tell. Friends don't tell each other's secrets. It's just that your mother, well, she wants you downstairs right away. People are arriving." She curtsied, and Sae dismissed her with a smile and a hug of "thanks".

Sae changed and put up her hair hastily. "Torenn, you fool, wake up." She hit him lightly, then harder when he didn't respond.

"OW!" He grimaced, and glared at her. Torenn's eyes were gorgeous, and his body wasn't bad either. The trouble, Sae decided, was that he was stuck-up. All good-looking men were. Worthless. Did she really have to marry one of them someday? Luckily she had plenty of time. She was only nineteen after all. Her mother may have gotten married at seventeen to her father, but that did not mean that _she _had to. She did things her way. Her parents knew that by now.

"Get up and get dressed. The Springtime Ball's starting." When he did not immediately move, she shoved him, and he fell onto the floor with a short shout. She leaned over and looked at him. "You deserved that, you know. You're a fool, Torenn!"

He rubbed his forehead and looked back at her with an arrogant expression. "You did just give your virginity to me, princess. Do not dare to call me a fool if you wish for me to stay with you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that what you think? Really?" She laughed hard and loudly. He looked annoyed. "Torenn, you are not the first man I have had in my bed. Nor will you be the last. You are merely a notch on my belt, as the saying goes." She winked at him. "Now be a dear, and come."

It took a moment for that to sink in. He blinked a few times, watching her from the floor as she sauntered about, trying to decide what heels to wear. It was an important decision, tonight. Finally she looked over at him, and giggled. She had just conquered Torenn; the fool hadn't known what hit him! And men thought that they were the conquerors! Please.

Her good mood back in place, she went over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Come on, baby." She purred in his ear. "Get up." He sighed and turned to kiss her. He was one of the best kissers, she had to admit. _Mmm. _But kissing did not make up for lack of brains.

She sent him out of her room, and pondered her future. Would she ever meet someone as interesting as herself? She highly doubted it. Tonight, she would meet several princes. Maybe she would have some success at last.

_This was essentially the prologue. Please leave a review if you wish :)_


	2. The Ball

_Yay_, another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it :D

**Decieving Chapter 2: The Ball**

"Kiley, _stop_ fidgeting with your tie. You look like a nervous little boy." Prince Ryo smirked down at his brother, and then continued his scan of the ballroom. They were standing near the entrance, waiting for the dance to begin. Their other brother, Toji, had excused himself a few minutes before.

Kiley glared at his brother for a second, and made a big show of undoing and redoing his tie just to piss him off. Ryo proceeded to ignore him, though he raised his eyebrows, so Kiley stopped and looked around as well. _Where are all the hot ladies? _Ah, there they were. He was going to dance with the blonde one first. No, the redhead. He loved redheads. Or maybe the brunette? He grinned to himself, his hazel eyes lighting up in that way girls loved. _So many decisions, only one night! Whatever will I do?_

Kiley was the youngest of the three princes of Ashen, and last in line for the throne. He really didn't care; politics and power weren't his thing. Neither were fancy clothes; he liked to dress casually. He did love the perks that came with being a prince, though. _The beautiful ladies, for example._

Kiley had brown hair (which was forever messy, and an object of great annoyance to his parents, though he liked it) and sparkling hazel eyes, and usually sported a big smile. He was fun and outgoing, and loved to laugh. His favorite thing to do was go skinny-dipping at midnight, though his parents never knew, of course. He also loved hiking, and hanging out with girls. (Author's Note: He does know how to swim in this story)

Ryo was the eldest, and perfectly happy to be getting the throne. He enjoyed ordering people around. He spent money like it was nothing. He was also very good-looking, and sexy. Girls loved him and he loved girls-or rather, he loved having sex with them, though the girls meant nothing to him. Kiley was not like that at all, and this annoyed him greatly.

Toji was the middle-child. He was more serious than the others, though he liked to have fun, when he was comfortable around the people he was with. He was shy until he got to know them, though. He was the most studious of all of them, and actually paid attention to their private tutors. He also enjoyed hikes, and swimming (though not skinny-dipping). Toji had the least experience with girls, and often got nervous and quiet around them.

"Ah! _There_ you are. You took long enough." Ryo said arrogantly, as Toji returned, dressed in a light grey suit. Toji and Kiley shared exasperated looks. Ryo had been warming up to the role of king, though that wouldn't happen for a few years.

"Oh, RYO! Darling!" A blonde girl in a dress full of sparkles gave Ryo a hug.

He smiled lazily at her, looking her up and down. "Hello, Clarice. You're looking beautiful this evening…"

Kiley snorted. His brother was _quite_ the charmer. And lying through his teeth. Clarice had a pretty face, but her dress was way too sparkly. And bright yellow on top of it. She looked like a light bulb. Just before Kiley could make a rude comment to his brother, a voice rang through the room.

"Attention! The Annual Springtime Ball here at Rosenber is about to begin! Dance away, and have a nice time." Queen Marisha smiled prettily at them all, and then walked to the grand stairs, where she saw Princess Sae making her big entrance. "Darling! Where have you been?" The queen asked in a commanding tone, as ballroom music began to play.

"Getting ready, of course, mother dear." Sae replied, bored.

"And just _what_ are you wearing?" Her mother continued, eyeing the tight, strapless black gown with distaste. "It is much too tight. And no sleeves!"

"...It is the latest style, mother." Sae could barely refrain from rolling her eyes. "By Von Kerabha. And it shows off my pearls well, don't you agree?"

"Oh! Yes, dear." Queen Marisha's eyes lit up. "Well, in that case…Go on and dance."

"Oh, I will." Sae said softly, spotting a tall, gorgeous stranger wearing a purple silk suit. He looked bored. She would have to change that. She walked over, smiling sexily. "Well, hello. And who are you?"

"Prince Ryo, of Ashen." He said, smiling back. God, he was gorgeous! "I wonder if you'd care to dance, miss…?"

"Princess Sae Marie Belle Donna Parissa….or Sae, if you'd prefer." She took the hand he offered and they began to dance.

"Well, now. The very princess I was sent to meet. What a coincidence," He said smoothly, steering her around the dance floor.

"A lucky coincidence." She stared into his eyes.

Momo Adachi entered the ballroom. She was a teenage girl (18) from the village, a peasant, but this was the one night when they could mix-it was the annual ball. She had never gone before though- she just wanted to see what it was like. Momo had light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, Her skin was extremely tanned, from working in the sun all day, and swimming in the lake that she loved. She tanned easily, and was breathtakingly beautiful, which made the other village girls and guys think she was either a slut or a snob, and they didn't have anything to do with her. She had no friends, which sometimes bothered her and sometimes she just thought it was their loss for being so hopelessly bent on appearances.

All in all, though, she was quite content to just live her life, helping her father in any way she could. She avoided the other villagers, and spent time among the animals of the forest, who loved her no matter what she looked like.

Momo was wearing a light green gown that she had saved all her money for the whole winter to get. She loved it, and she dazzled in it. Every eye was on her as she entered. She was nervous, and didn't quite know what to do. What would _these_ people think of her? So many beautiful people... perhaps they wouldn't judge her like the others.

A low whistle sounded from her right. "Welllllll, what have we got here? Do you want to dance?" A young man sauntered over to her. "I'm Kiley, by the way."

She smiled at him. He was cute, and obviously a flirt. "I'm Momo…"

As they began to dance, she noticed another guy leaning against a colorful tapestry. _Omg, it's Toji…_Her eyes widened. Toji…. Kiley saw her looking. "Do you know Toji?" He asked.

Her eyes darted back to him. "What? Oh...he just looks familiar," She fibbed.

"Oh."

They kept dancing, and she had to make herself stop looking in Toji's direction.

Allright, that's all for now…I left you in a bit of a cliffhanger, didn't i? Just how does she know Toji….? You'll have to find out next :D let me know what you think! Seriously, please review…ideas/tips are always welcome, and constructive critism. Review make me happy :D

Lady-Indis


	3. Forget Me Not

_Nothing much to say...sorry for the delay :O _

**Decieving...Chapter 3**

**Forget Me Not**

It was two years ago that they had met. Two whole years since the lake... And the kiss. She could still feel those soft lips on hers. Her very first kiss.

Momo had to force herself to breathe as she danced with Kiley. _Stop it_. She chided herself. _No doubt he has forgotten me._ She looked around the massive ballroom, and still could not believe she was here. The crystal lights were beautiful, and lit up Toji's face perfectly..._Ahh!_ She closed her eyes.

"Ehh...are you all right?" Kiley asked her, a half-grin on his face. "You seem nervous." It was usually Ryo who had this amazing effect on woman, but he certainly did not mind.

"Um...yes." She said softly, her mind still in flashback mode. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, i just...I...I'm not used to being in such a place as this," She confessed. "It's beautiful."

"You're a peasant?" He was genuinely surprised. She had such beautiful features. It didn't make sense. His brow furrowed, and she noticed.

"That doesn't make me any less of a person." She growled at him.

"Oh, i know. I can already tell...you're delicious." He slid his hand lower down her back to her butt, and was surprised when her eyes opened wide and she smacked him across the face. Open-mouthed, he watched her glare at him and angrily walk away. He put his hand to the red mark on his face, and smiled inwardly. What a woman. What a woman indeed. Momo, was that what she said?

Toji watched the beautiful blonde smack his brother and walk away. _Good for her_. He loved his brother, but he was certainly sex-crazed and very upfront about it. Well, so was Ryo. He snuck a look at his older brother, who was laughing and giving a typical showy performance out on the dance floor with the princess of Rosenbor. There was a gaggle of giggling girls around him. Typical.

The blonde...

Toji snuck another look. Now she was on the edge, looking uncomfortable and very alone. He wondered if she remembered him. A girl like that was bound to have many admirers. Perhaps many lovers... He felt heated at the thought, and it surprised him. They had met only once.

Her eyes met his, and the memory came back very suddenly.

_**TWO YEARS AGO...**_

Toji was on a hunting trip with 5 of Ashen's best horsemen. They had been pursuing a large, elder elk for nearly a week, and all were tired. He knew some were ready to give up, but all wanted something to show for it, and none wanted to disappoint Toji.

They had been camping every night on the river Ashen, which now was turning into Rosen River in the kingdom of Roserbor, but they did not know it. They thought they were still in Ashen, because the wilderness just went on and on.

The morning after the one-week mark, Toji woke up at five in the morning to hear the men arguing about whether to continue tracking the elk. He rolled over slightly in his sleeping bag to listen. They were crowded around the nonexistent campfire.

"It's not worth it!" One man, Chris, complained. "I need to get home to my family. I don't care about one lousy elk. I'm exhausted and weaker then is normal, damnit!"

"We're so close!" One of Toji's most trusted friends, Justin, exclaimed, glaring at Chris. "If we give up now...it would all be for nothing!"

"Oh, shut up." Chris growled back. "No one cares what you have to say! We want to go home!"

The men went back and forth arguing, three of them wanting to go home, and two planning on continuing on. After a few minutes of this, Toji stood up. The men watched apprehensively as he walked over to them. They knew that Toji was a good, logical man, but he was still a prince, and their superior.

"Sorry we woke you up, sir!" Justin bowed to him, as did the others.

Toji smiled at them. "It's all right. Listen, those of you who want to turn back...I understand. Go home, if you wish. Justin, Madison, stick with me. I believe we will catch that elf soon, but we need some food and rest. Go to the nearest village and get something for breakfast." Toji was used to issuing commands, but unlike his elder brother, he was grateful when they were carried out. "I'm going to walk around for an hour or two. We will all meet back here."

The men bowed, and left to carry out his orders. The man called Chris smirked at Justin, who proceeded to ignore him. Toji noticed all of this, and made a mental note not to include Chris in any of his outings again. He had always heard he was a jackass, and it appeared the rumors were true.

Toji began whistling as he wandered around the campsite. Life was perfect when he was in the woods. Nobody in his family understood his feelings about nature, but he didn't care. Ruling the kingdom didn't matter to him; all of this was his, and that was enough.

His eyes widened as he pulled back some pine tree branches to reveal a small lake, crystaline and perfect. He stepped out of the trees and onto soft, light-coloured sand. Nobody was there. He was alone. He smiled, and with a wild whoop, he stripped to his boxers and dove in. He swam across the lake with powerful strokes, and then lazily turned onto his back and basked in the sun.

"Oh!"

The sound made him look over at the beach, where a girl perhaps a year younger was stepping into the lake, dressed in only her underwear. She blushed, and looked around frantically, unsure what to do. A white cotton dress was 20 feet away from her, on a log, and would take time to put on. She made a quick decision, and jumped all the way into the lake, so the water covered her up to her neck.

"Hello..." He said, blushing himself. He had never seen a girl dressed in so little before. "My name is Toji. I...am sorry for surprising you."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh...The lake is not mine."

They were silent for a long moment, neither one able to look the other in the eye.

She broke the silence. "Um, I'm Momo." She forced herself to look at him, and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was handsome. Not in a cute way...in a manly way. "I often come out here when I'm not working. There's another lake near my village, um, but i like this one because nobody comes here. I mean, um...sorry. I didn't mean..." She trailed off.

He looked at her and smiled. She'd been babbling, but it was cute. "I've never been this far into Ashen, actually. I'm on a hunt."

"Oh...We're not in Ashen." She said, surprised.

His eyebrows raised. "No?" He mentally remembered the layout of the world map in his study at home. They had gone south, which mean..."This is Rosenbor?"

"Yes."

In the end, they had become fast friends, and the little clothes they were wearing was no longer an issue. They simply forgot... and began talking about their lives. Toji was surprised to hear she had no boyfriends, and vice versa. Toji left out the part about him being a prince, because he thought it would embarrass her. She was a peasant. He had never been so interested in a peasant in his life, and it greatly ashamed him to think like that. Finally, he heard the horsemen's voices off in the distance, and realized they were close by. He said goodbye, and they gazed at each other, feeling a strange but wonderful connection between them. It was electrifying...

And then they kissed, a random, impulsive act they would remember during all the days of loneliness and duty that followed.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

They stared at each other now, and he saw that she remembered him. He walked over to her. "Hello." He said quietly.

"Hi, Toji." Her response was almost a whisper. She looked up and saw his small silver crown. "You didn't tell me."

"Oh, right." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry... I didn't want to ruin those few hours with...that."

"You're a prince." She said those words out loud. It felt strange. Then she realized what he had just said, and blushed. She glowed as she looked up at him. "That day was one of the best days of my life. I know it sounds...silly...but it's true."

He smiled at her. "It was a good day."

"Ohhh, Kiley!" A ditsy blonde named Rina was giggling behind her hand at the joke he'd just told. "You are _too_, too funny." Rina was the daughter of a Duke, and in fact Brian's sister. (Author's note: Brian is Sae's current lover.)

His eyes sparkled mischievously as he laughed with her.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Little brother, we have a problem."

"What is it, Ryo?" He asked, a little annoyed. Ryo always ruined everything.

Ryo nodded at Rina, giving her a special little smile, and she tittered, blushing. "Come, Kiley."

They began walking out of the ballroom, stopping to pick up Toji, who was in the company of the blonde who had stormed out on him earlier. Kiley smiled at her, and she looked away. Once outside in the courtyard, Ryo turned to them with an uncharacteristically somber expression on his face.

"It's Mother. She's been murdered."

Reviews? :)


	4. The Night Ends And A Friendship Begins?

_Well well well. Looks like I got the new chapter out sooner then I expected! It's been, what, a week? Go me._

_Peach Girl_

_Deceiving_

_Ch. 4: The night ends and a friendship begins?_

"It's Mother. She's been murdered."

As Ryo looked his brothers in the eyes, a grave expression on his chiseled features, Kiley's thoughts spun out of control, and he had to grab onto Toji to keep from falling down. Mother….their mother….She was…."What?!"

Toji was having a similar reaction, and after Kiley spoke, he looked up at Ryo, willing it to be a dream. _More like a nightmare_.

Ryo was calm, but his eyes were full of emotion, mostly turmoil. Ryo was never emotional like that. Sometimes he would be wildly happy, usually when girls were around. That was mostly faked, though, as his two brothers knew all too well. Toji knew by the emotion swirling in his dark blue eyes that it was not a joke. It was true. Mother was….

"Keep calm." Ryo instructed, seeing Kiley swoon and Toji clench his fists. "We have to leave the ball, but for godsake, do not cause a scene. We need not tell anyone that she is gone. They will find out soon enough."

"Then why….leave now? We, we…." Kiley gestured feebly, not even knowing why he wanted to dance right now. Why did he want to whirl and twirl amidst the ladies of the ball? An escape from reality, maybe. But right now, he could not deal with the prospect of coming home to Ashen and not seeing their happy, beautiful mother. He didn't want to go home...

Queen Runda was a happy soul. She was from a neighboring country on the edge of the sea, and had grown up free and happy. She loved to dance, and she loved to sing. Her constant smile cheered up anyone who saw her. Her husband, the king, was stern and overbearing at times, and she was the only one who could make him smile. They had been made to marry when they were young -it was their duty- but that had long ago turned into a deep bond. Love.

Now, Kiley didn't know what was going to happen on their return home. He just couldn't take it, and he gulped in some fresh air and closed his eyes. He didn't understand who could have-or why-

"The circumstances are strange enough. We will pretend that she has been ill, and that we must return to her side because she has taken a turn for the worse. Then, in a few days, we will announce her passing." Ryo said authoritatively, speaking as if he was reading a script. He paused to survey the calm courtyard. There was a whisper of cool wind and they shivered.

Silence.

They couldn't look at each other anymore, and instead looked at the ground, each with their own painful thoughts. Toji was silently sobbing. Kiley had tears in his eyes, and sniffled. It was obvious when he looked up that Ryo was disqusted by this weakness, but thankfully he didn't say anything to him.

Finally, Toji asked the questions that Kiley could not. "How was she murdered? And…who…who killed….her?" He shook, but looked into Ryo's eyes as he replied.

"She was suffocated with a pillow in her garden. Her maid found her three hours ago, and a messenger was sent. He is waiting at the back gate with out carriage. That is all I know."

Kiley could barely keep himself from gasping. Someone dared to suffocate her? Who? Who would do this….? He felt his jaw and fists clench, and wanted to punch, to kick, to maim the person responsible for this outrage. "_MOTHER!"_

Nearby, in the bushes that lined the courtyard, Princess Sae was kneeling, intent on eavesdropping. She had noticed the man who came in to take Ryo away, and then the other two. _Toji and Kiley, are those their names? Hmph. They don't even compare to Ryo. He is heavenly. _She had listened to the conversation eagerly. It was very juicy information that only she and them knew. That appealed to her, and she smiled. It was too bad that their mother was gone, though, but it didn't really bother her. She sometimes wished her own mother would die. She was a nuisance. All she did was nag, nag, nag. Sae knew the story of Cinderella, and she often pretended to be her in moments of self-pity. Not that she was even remotely close to Cinderella (she didn't even clean) but she felt that emotionally she was pushed too far all the time.

When the youngest wailed out in agony, she jumped. That was unexpected. She looked at him closer, and at the blonde too. They were both visibly upset, but Ryo was calm and collected. He stood there, facing his brothers, looking exactly the way a hero should look. Flawless.

They had danced a few times during that night, and she loved it. He was sweet and attentive, but at the same time gave off an air of manly perfection and intelligence. He attracted her like a bee to honey, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

When the men had left, she continued to sit there for a moment, then gathered up her dress and returned to the ball. She looked around for someone interesting to talk to..or dance with. None of the men appealed to her- they were all less then perfect. Torren came to talk to her. He was dressed elegantly and had pushed his thick, shiny hair back out of his face.

"Care for a dance?" He asked her with a small smirk, extending his hand.

At that moment he disqusted her, and she pushed his hand away. "No, I would _not_ care for a dance," she said snidely, walking away and leaving him slightly stunned.

Saw headed to the banquet table, and grabbed some lobster and wine, wondering why all the men she knew were pathetic. As she swigged down a glass of wine, she noticed Cecile Bradley heading straight towards her, and abruptly decided she did not feel like dealing with her just then. She turned and nearly crashed into a girl.

"Oh! Sorry," She said carelessly, fixing her gown and looking into the eyes of the most beautiful blonde she had ever seen. She had never seen her before.

"It's fine…"

"I am Princess Sae. You are…?" Sae asked hurriedly, seeing Cecile near them.

"Oh!" Momo put her hand to her mouth, dazed. She was talking to Princess Sae! "I am Momo."

Sae's eyebrows raised. "Just Momo?"

Momo's temper began to rise, but this was the princess of her country, and she daren't speak badly to her. There could be repurcussions…. "Yes. Just Momo."

"SAE MARISCHA!" Cecile had finally arrived, putting her hands on her hips. Cecile was pretty, vicious and Sae's best friend- at least until she had slept with Sir Thomas, who belonged to Sae.

Sae glared at her. "I am busy, traitor." She turned her attention to Momo, and Cecile stood there looking confused. "Momo, darling, I would just love to go horseback riding with you tomorrow." She said in her nicest voice, flashing a 1000-watt smile and turning slightly so Cecile was not in her direct line of vision. Inwardly she was smiling too. _Take that!_

Momo's temper was boiling over. She knew she was being used, but there was nothing she could do about it. Sae knew her name, and could destroy her family in an instant if she wanted to. Momo was no dumb blonde.

"Okay," She finally replied, thinking that it was just one day. And she loved horseback riding.

"Splendid!" Sae linked arms with her. "Be here at noon." She spotted Thomas dancing with some redhead, and dragged Momo over there with her. "Tommy, you slimeball!"

Thomas looked at her, cringing at her tone. "Sae honey… Don't be angry."

She raised her head. "Oh, I'm not. I just slept with Torren."

"I slept with your best friend…so you sleep with mine?" he asked her incredulously.

She said nothing, only smiled. Thomas excused himself from the annoyed redhead, and headed into the crowd, probably looking for Torren.

Momo was completely dazed. This was not her world. This was….ridiculous! Cheating, stealing, manipulating? It was all too much for her, and she was developing a headache. "Your highness?"

"Just call me Sae. The title is soooo boring," Sae smiled at her, and Momo wondered if it was genuine.

"Okay. Sae. Look, I need to go home. I have to get up earlier tomorrow if I'm to get all my work done before we go horseback riding. Noon, right?"

Sae's attention was already elsewhere, but she nodded. "Yes, yes…noon. See you then." She swept off, and Momo rolled her eyes at the ceiling. She didn't remember why it was so important that she go to this ball, anyway. And now she had to cater to a ridiculous princess tomorrow.

Momo looked around to see if Toji had returned yet, but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed, and figured that she would never see him again. She was a peasant, after all, and from what she had just seen- the high-class world was not where she wanted to be.

Momo left the ballroom, taking off her heels and walking barefoot to the horse trail, which was a shortcut back to her cottage. It was dark and silent outside, and she reveled in it. She loved being outside. It was bliss after working during the day.

It was over five miles to her home, and she enjoyed every moment of it.

When she arrived, she found her father waiting. "Hello, dear….how was your big night?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Glamour….beauty…and drama."

He laughed, and then widened his eyes at hearing what had occurred with the Princess of Ashen. "You are horseback riding with her? Tomorrow?"

"Afraid so."

"Hmmm…" He stroked his chin. "What about your work?"

"I will get up earlier." Momo's parents ran a small farm, and it took a great deal of work to keep it going.

"I reckon you should start now." He said sternly. She had a great father, but he was very set in his ways. He believe people were responsible for their own actions.

"All right, Daddy," Momo sighed, and went outdoors, glancing at her bedroom door with sadness.

_Thank you for your continued support. _

_I know there was no romance in this chapter, but I had to set a few things up. Hopefully their world is a bit more real to you._


	5. Fake Smiles And Real Anguish

_Hello everyone!_

_Hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_(Yes, the title is a bit emo…)_

_Disclaimer: Uhh, not mine. I only own this plot._

* * *

Decieving Chapter 5  


Fake Smiles And Real Anguish... 

* * *

_Oh, no_. Twentyfive minutes to noon. 

Momo held back a yawn as she scurried from her cottage, a bit of bread in her hand. She was going to be late regardless of how fast she ran, but her duties had kept her for longer then she'd expected, and then the cow was sick, and she'd had to get the town doctor. All in all, she was not very thrilled to be on her way to the palace.

_The princess could have sent me a carriage_.

She ran the five miles as fast as she dared, and arrived panting about 35 minutes later. Sae was not at the gate, but Momo guessed that she was inside preening. There was a well-dressed gateman, however, and he arrogantly looked Momo up and down, looking at her simple attire with obvious distaste. Her blonde hair was damp from sweat and very wild from the run, which didn't help, and she was out of breath.

"May I.. help you?" The gateman asked with a bit of a sneer.

Inwardly seething, she said through clenched teeth, "Her highness, Sae, is expecting me. We are going horseback riding at noon….I ran the whole way, but I am a little late. Obviously."

"Obviously," He agreed. After a long pause to let her know how unworthy she was to him, he spoke again. "Well, the princess is… inside. I will… let her know she has company."

"My name is Momo!" She called as he sauntered away, his back impeccably straight. "And speak a little slower, will you." She grumbled.

She had to wait ten minutes for him to come back, and during that time she paced, annoyed. Why oh why did she agree? _Oh, right_. Sae had the power to destroy her family, if she wanted to. _Power makes the world go round…dammit_.

At last he returned with another man. Sae was not in sight. "Momo, was it?" He asked haughtily. "The princess is busy right now, but she says you may wait at the stables for her. The stableboy, Ery, will lead you there." He indicated the big-muscled man next to him, who was certainly no boy.

Momo scowled at the gateman, but agreed to wait for her. "How long?" she asked him, but he ignored her.

The other man offered her his arm. "This way, miss." He was infinitely more polite, and she accepted the arm. It was a couple minutes' walk to the stable, and she gazed around her the whole time. The grass was very green, and the tiny flowers were gorgeous shades of purple and blue and red. There was an orchard that they passed; it had mostly apple trees. Momo had never seen so many apples in her life.

They arrived at the stables, which were huge and filled with perfectly groomed horses and ponies.

"Oh!" She cried without meaning to.

The stablemen smiled at her. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Oh yes," She smiled back. "Which ones will we be taking today?"

"Well, the princess always rides that one," He indicated a beautiful white mare. "Her name is Snowdrop."

"Fits," She said.

"Yes. And I suppose you can take your pick of these ones over here. They're all friendly, strong, and used to being ridden by different people. The messengers generally use them."

They were all beautiful, but her eyes were drawn to a chestnut mare. "Lovely," She whispered, stroking the horse's neck.

"That one's named Fen," He told her.

"Fen," She repeated. "She's the one I would like to ride today."

He nodded. "Would you like to try her first?"

She agreed that it was a good idea, and he helped her up.

* * *

It was some time before Princess Sae arrived, dressed in a lovely pale yellow riding gown. Her smile was bright and cheerful, and Momo saw Ery's knees wobble. 

"Hello!" Sae waved to them.

"Your highness!" Ery dropped to his knees, and Sae giggled.

"Oh, stop!" She laughed. "Get up!"

He stood up, looking very red. It was clear he adored her.

Momo felt embarrassed for him, and she stepped forward. "Your highness!" She curtsied slightly.

"Oh, Momo! It's just Sae, remember?" Sae's smile was as perfect as ever, and Momo couldn't believe how white her teeth were. Her skin was creamy and smooth, and Momo was a little jealous. She wished her own skin was so pretty. She never liked how tan she was, but no matter what she did, she was dark.

"Right. Sae." It still felt strange to address her that way.

Sae linked arms with her. "Momo. What do you want to do?"

"Um… we're going riding, aren't we?"

"Of course, silly! I mean, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know…" It hadn't occurred to her that they would go anywhere. She thought that they were just riding. Now she realized that someone like Sae would probably be bored just riding.

"There is a gorgeous dress shop in Brinske. We should go shopping." Sae decided.

"Sure." Momo tried to smile, but she was wondering why Sae was dragging her somewhere like that when she knew Momo couldn't afford anything.

"Bye, stableboy!" Sae sang as she went over to Snowdrop and mounted her.

He looked at her in awe. "Bye, your highness…" He whispered.

"Bye, Ery!" Momo smiled down at him from her horse.

"Bye, Miss Momo." He smiled back.

In a few moments, they were off, two guards following behind and two guards ahead of them. Sae happily chattered on about various topics- herself; her friends; men; and clothes. Momo stopped paying attention after a while.

* * *

Kiley was walking around his room anxiously. 

The princes had arrived back home a few hours ago, where they were again told that the Queen had been smothered to death. Traitors were suspected; there was a rebel uprising going on somewhere in Ashen, and the king and Ryo believed there was a traitor working there at the castle. Servants and gardeners were being fiercely interrogated when they arrived, and it was still going on.

It was all too much for Kiley, and he had rushed to his room. Tears, anger, and confusion had led to a short nap, and now he was up and unsure of what to do next. He did not want to think about his mother, but Ryo was likely to force it upon him.

At that moment, his door was thrust open. He looked up, hoping it was not Ryo or his father.

It was Toji, and he looked calm but he had tears on his face. "Do you want to get out of here? I can't take this right now."

"Neither can I," Kiley confessed. "It feels like…"

"..Death."

"Yeah." Kiley agreed quietly, drumming his fingers on his bookcase.

"So, let's go." Toji repeated.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

* * *

It was almost two hours before Sae and Momo arrived in Brinkse. Brinkse was a large town located near the kingdom's border with plenty of fancy boutiques and other shoppes. There were lots of people too, mostly merchants with fake smiles, perfectly groomed men and women, and giggling gaggles of girls. There was not one store that Momo could buy something from. She mostly watched Sae try on dresses and shoes and hats. So did her guards. 

In one shop, there was a beautiful pair of shoes that Momo couldn't take her eyes off of. They were golden and they shimmered golden-green in the light. They were exquisite, and Momo wanted them.

She decided to try them on, even though she knew she could never afford them.

Sae came out of a dressing room and saw her happily take a few steps in them. "Momo! You can't afford those, can you?" She asked with a smile. It was a rude smile, and Momo wanted to punch her.

"They're beautiful," Momo said, instead of answering.

Sae took out a pair in her size from the shelf. "Hmm, they don't look good on you, anyway. They'll look better on me." She put them on, and strutted around. "Yes. I think I will get them." She glanced at Momo to see her expresson. Momo was glowering at her. "What's that look for! I was only being honest," Sae said, pouting.

Momo turned away and took off the golden shoes. It was so unfair. Sae was a rude bitch, but she could have anything she wanted. Momo supposed that Sae was only hanging out with her to put her down.

There was a jingle, and some girls entered the shop. Momo recognized one of them as Cecile, from the ball. Cecile and Sae stared at each other. Then an ugly expression entered Sae's eyes for a moment; and the next moment she was at Momo's side, linking arms with her again. "Momo! We should both get those shoes! We can be twins!"

"I can't aff-"

"I will buy it, darling." Sae smiled widely at her, and giggled. "Even if they do look better on me."

Momo didn't know what to say, and said nothing. She adored the shoes, but she did not want to be in Sae's debt. She wanted today to be the last time they saw each other. Sae was still looking at her, her smile disappearing. Cecile tittered behind her, and Momo decided that she hated both of them. "Thank you, Sae!" Momo willed enthusiasm into her voice. "They're lovely."

Sae beamed. Cecile glared and folded her arms in front of her. Momo rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kiley and Toji rode into Brinkse a few minutes later. They hadn't planned on stopping there, but there was a sweet shop that they both loved, and they decided to get some good chocolate while they were in the area. They had been riding hard anyway; the horses needed a rest. They left their horses at the town stable, and strode onto Main Street, searching for Minne's Chocolate Shoppe. They didn't remember exactly where it was, and looked around. 

Momo and Sae left the shoe shop, which was also on Main Street. Sae was still giggling, knowing that Cecile was listening. "Momo! You're soooo funny. I love you!"

Toji froze. Momo was an unusual name, and he wondered if…? He looked around, spotting the two girls a block away. He blinked, seeing Sae there as well. He hadn't known that they were friends…. It was odd.

Kiley saw them, too. He remembered the blonde from the night before, and Sae of course was the princess. They were scrumptious, and he wanted to talk to them. Or flirt, perhaps…

He saw Toji looking over there, and he suggested that they say hello. Toji agreed, but only because he wanted to speak to Momo. They walked over to the girls. Sae smiled demurely at them, inwardly wishing that Ryo was there. The girls curtsied; the men bowed. Kiley began talking with and praising Sae for the wonderful ball, which happily left Toji with Momo.

"Momo," Toji smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Toji," She replied, blushing. It was Toji…. She couldn't believe it. They hadn't seen each other for two years, and suddenly they were running into each other everywhere. Well, twice. Of course, she thought, the reason they hadn't crossed paths for quite some time was because he was a prince, and therefore used to traveling and being with the rich. She was a simple peasant who never went anywhere or did anything exciting.

"Hiya, Momo!" Kiley grinned at her. He had heard Toji call her that. "That's a pretty name. Very fitting, I must say!"

She gave him a small smile. "Thank'ye." Her eyes widened. He was the jerk from the night before… Humph. She turned back to Toji.

"It's nice to see you again," Toji said softly, still holding her hand. "I had to leave early last night. Mother is…. sick." He almost told her the truth, but stopped himself in time. "She is very sick."

"I am sorry. I hope she gets better soon."

His eyes suddenly had tears in them. "Me, too." There would be no getting better…

Kiley put an arm around his brothers' shoulders, trying to cheer him up. "Well, well. This was a lovely surprise, meeting you two ladies. Now, we should get lunch. I do believe there is a delicious lobster at Godney's around the corner."

Sae clapped her hands. "Ooh, I loooove Godney's!"

Momo had never been there; in fact, she had never had lobster. It sounded good, and she nodded her head.

"Well, then. It is decided." Kiley beamed at Momo.

It occurred to Momo a few minutes later that even though he was smiling, Kiley's eyes held a deep sadness. She supposed it was because his mother was sick.

* * *

CHAPTER END 

I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. . Hopefully you enjoyed it…

Let me know.

_Coming up in the next few chapters:_  


_Lunch at Godney's, of course._

_Kisses between Momo and Toji + Momo and Kiley, oh my._


	6. Manipulation: All in a day's work

_I wanted to get this out before Christmas. Here it is, on good old Christmas Eve :)_

Peach Girl

Deceiving

Ch.6: Manipulation? All In A Day's Work!

The group walked over to Godney's, chatting along the way. Passerbys looked at them curiously after bowing, and no wonder. Their angelic-looking princess, Sae, had linked arms with an obviously trashy peasant, ("Her hair isn't even brushed!" "Hey, look at her skin.. It is so dark! She must spend a lot of time keeping it that way…""Sae is beautiful and classy, why is she with her?""Well, there must be something good about her..""No, she's a charity case.") and two wealthy looking gentlemen, perhaps royalty, were walking just behind them. The guards were in front and clearing the way, because it got more crowded with each passing minute.

"Step aside, please!"

They arrived at the restaurant, and the staff found them a special closed room for them to enjoy a meal in. Sae sauntered to her seat, and gestured for Momo to sit beside her. She did, feeling exactly like a slave. She would have preferred to sit with Toji, but of course that would not be proper. Kiley and Toji sat across from them, and the guards watched from the side of the door with blank faces.

The menus were brought to them in a hurry, and their server bowed before addressing Sae. "Highness? Is there anything you would like right away?"

"Yes, wine please. Bring me the best bottle you have." She looked around the table. "Would you care for any?" She asked in a gracious tone. Momo knew better then to think it was genuine. She had learned quite a lot about Sae in the day she had known her. She was not the perfect princess that everyone in her village loved; she was a snobby vixen, and a clever one at that. Nothing in her life bothered Momo more. She felt like she was a decent person that everyone misunderstood, and Sae was a pretty nasty one that everyone thought was so sweet, so kind….

"Momo?"

Momo blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. She realized that the men had answered, but she had not. "Ah-um," She stuttered, blushing. And then she thought, what the hell. Nothing could be worse then this day. "Why not?" She said out loud, and thought she saw Sae's eyes narrow for a moment.

"Waiter. Bring us two bottles, please." Sae ordered the server, who bowed twice rapidly and left.

That lunch was an odd one, Kiley thought. The saucy blonde was a strange companion for Sae, first of all. They seemed like such opposites. He really didn't know who was more interesting.. Except that he had an idea that Sae was a little fake. He wasn't sure what made him think it, perhaps it was the way she spoke, and the way her eyes sometimes seemed to have such a mean expression in them, but the next moment she was back to being lovely as ever. Lovely…. He licked his lips. They were both lovely.

Toji was also thinking about Momo and Sae's friendship. What concerned him was that Momo didn't seem thrilled to be so close with her.

There had been a silence for a few moments, and he decided to break it. "So, how long have you two been friends?" He asked Momo.

Sae answered before Momo could. "Oh, not for that long but it seems like forever, doesn't it Momo?" She smiled at Momo, who looked confused and maybe a little irritated. "We're almost like sisters! Right, Momo?"

Momo made a noncommittal noise, and looked down at her hands. Sae pouted, and Momo finally said, "Yeah. Sisters.." in a dull tone.

"Momo! Why are you being sooo mean to me? I only want to be your friend! And you keep pushing me away like i am a bad disease!" Sae looked devastated, and Toji was surprised to see a tiny tear in her eye. Sae was crying? He felt a thump in his heart. He felt sad for her, and hoped that Momo would be nicer to her. He didn't understand why she was being so cold.

Momo looked at her, also surprised. Her pretty blue eyes widened. She hadn't meant to hurt her… "Um, I am sorry…" She told her.

Sae sniffled a bit, and then promptly reached out and hugged her. "Momo! Please don't be mean because I have more then you! That's not right at all. Besides, I did but those shoes just for you! You should be grateful that I care so much."

Momo's pity vanished in an instant, and she wanted to strangle her. This girl… this princess was such a manipulative jerk! She could not be trusted at all! The shoes were bought for her only because Sae wanted to make Cecile jealous….! It was so completely annoying, and Momo could barely take anymore.

Momo also realized that saying she wasn't jealous would probably only make it worse. So Sae could win this time. Momo would not be seeing her again.

So she hugged her back, stiffly, and hoped their wine would arrive soon. She was not a drinker, but right now… She needed something to calm her nerves.

Toji didn't know what to think. On the one hand, he had made Momo out to be this amazing person in his mind. That kiss was… bliss. It really was. That whole afternoon was. But now, he wondered exactly how well he really knew her. After all, she was hurting Sae very badly. That was obvious. The guards even looked uncomfortable.

Maybe she wasn't the angel he had pictured in his mind… No, she was. He had seen for himself what her personality was. Maybe Sae was to blame? No, that was impossible. Sae was a beautiful, lively, innocent girl.

After thinking things over, he decided that it was just a misunderstanding of sorts. Perhaps Momo was in a bad mood, and Sae was just sensitive. That was certainly possible.

Meanwhile, Kiley was watching the entire conversation with mild interest. Well, well. Either Momo was as rotten as Sae was making her out to be… or, as he thought more likely, Sae was using her for attention or something like that… He considered this for a bit. That really did seem likely.

The wine arrived, and he sipped at it, thinking. A peasant and a princess, best friends apparently… how remarkably odd.

Many glasses of wine each and a huge lobster later, the group was ready to go. Or, they thought they were. Momo was stumbling all over the place, clearly not used to alcohol. Sae was giggling and trying to hold onto Momo, who was also laughing a bit. Kiley had drunk more then the rest and had fallen down and couldn't get up. He was laughing really hard- everything was just so damn funny. Toji was feeling it, too. He was smiling to himself and singing a low tune from his country. Kiley ended up joining in on the refrain, and then all four started laughing even more uncontrollably.

Life was perfect! Momo was thinking as she leaned against a wall for support, and fell. Sae was beside her, and she told her a joke. Momo couldn't believe that she had ever doubted Sae… Sae was great! Wow, she was friends with a princess! And there was Toji, looking amazing over there in a chair. So amazing…. She walked over to him, fell over, closed her eyes, and knew no more.

* * *

Later. Momo woke up, and groaned. It was very dark outside of the restaurant windows. Oh, those weren't the restaurant windows… It was some other room. She stood up, wobbily. She was in a bedroom with Sae. There were two beds… and an adjoining bathroom. They were in a hotel, then. 

Her heart beat faster. She couldn't afford a hotel! And she really didn't want to be in Sae's debt, either. She groaned, sat back down on her bed, and covered her face with her hands.

There was a knock. "Oh!" She gasped, looking around. The knock was from another door that she hadn't noticed, near the bathroom. She walked over to it, wondering who was on the other side.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously, preparing to punch if she needed to. She had a good punch.

"Momo? It's Toji."

Her heart beat fast again, for an entirely different reason. "Oh!" She said again, opening the door. There he was, wearing the same regal clothes he had been wearing earlier. "Hi there!" She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Hi. Is the princess awake?"

"No." She replied, wondering why he wanted to know.

"Good. Do you want to… I mean… Would you take a walk with me? There is a, ah, garden downstairs… It's perfectly safe." He blushed. Suddenly he felt like a kid again. This girl in front of him was making him very nervous. He looked at her lips, and then away again just as quickly. His first kiss. His only kiss…

She blushed too, and he wondered if she was thinking about it, too. "Oh. Okay." She said quickly. "Is it cold out?"

"You can wear my coat." He said gallantly, going over to the closet where it was neatly hanging.

"I couldn't… Then you'll be cold…"

"Do not worry about me. I don't get cold easily," He said, which was true. "Besides, it's not all that cold out there."

She shrugged, and held out her arms. He put it on her, and they walked into his room and then out into the hallway. Kiley was fully unconscious.

It wasn't until they were outside in the garden that Momo realized that they were totally alone. The thought scared her, until she realized that they had been alone before. But that time, they had ended up kissing.

Still… Did she not want to kiss him again? Yes, she did. She liked him. A lot. So what was she worried about? She didn't know.

"So, today was.. interesting." Toji said with a small grin.

"Yeah, It was." She sighed. "Sae is… unbelievable."

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.

_Oops_. "Nothing. Nevermind." She replied, her cheeks reddening, though he could not see it out here in the darkness.

They walked in silence for a bit. There was a slight wind, and even though Momo had on a warm coat, she shivered as it passed. She truly hoped that Toji was not cold.

"I am glad that we crossed paths again." Toji said finally.

This made her smile. "So am i. We seem to keep crossing paths, now."

"Yes, now that you're friends with Sae."

"Yeah…" She trailed off. Sae. Sae had gotten her fully drunk. Although.. she had wanted to drink, so she supposed it wasn't all her fault. It was easier to blame her, though. "Toji. Do you ever… think about that time when we…"

"…Kissed?" He finished for her. "Yes, I do. Somehow, I think about it all the time." He confessed. "I don't even know you… But I think that I want to." He was still thinking about the cold way that she had treated the sweet princess, but he pushed it out of his mind. Momo was a good person. He liked her.

"You want to know me?" She asked in a low tone. That felt so unbelievably nice to hear… Someone wanted to get to know her. Her, the lonely peasant that nobody wanted to be friends with. Nobody except someone who wanted to use her. And she cared about him.. She suddenly realized how much she cared. "Oh, Toji." A small tear dripped down her face.

Even in the low light, he knew that he had touched her very deeply.

"Toji." She repeated.

He couldn't help himself; he leaned over and kissed her again. She responded; they wrapped their arms around each other and pressed themselves closer. Momo felt alive with passion and new sensations in her body. "Oh, Toji.." She murmured when they pulled apart, eyes glittering. "I want to know you, too."

_

* * *

Enjoyed it? Please r&r:)_


	7. At The Inn

_Well, I found myself still inspired after I had written the last chapter, which I uploaded yesterday. So… I continued on, though this is a shorter chapter. Still, I wrote it in one day, so be happy :) More is coming soon._

_I will try to do better characterization for Momo, since that was mentioned in a review. Glad you all are enjoying this._

_PeachGirl_

_Deceiving_

_Ch.7 Breakfast At The Inn.

* * *

_

The next morning, Momo woke up with a huge smile on her face. She didn't even mind that Sae was up and about, prancing around in a gorgeous new white gown and the golden shoes. Sae's hair was brushed and shining. She looked fragile and lovely.

Momo sat up and said hello.

Sae acknowledged her with a demure smile, and then she promptly sat down beside her. "Momo! I had so much fun yesterday! You really are a wonderful person. Who would have believed it?" She giggled.

Momo rolled her eyes, and decided to speak up. "What, because I'm a peasant?" She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Sae followed her, and stayed at the door as Momo looked at her reflection.

"Well, of course!" Sae answered. "But that's easy to forget… Well, at least it is for me. You really do need to wash yourself, Momo," She teased. "You reek, and your hair... Well, I will even let you use my brush." She had bought one yesterday.

Speaking of yesterday…

"Hey, how did we get to our rooms?" Momo asked suddenly. She hadn't even thought about it yesterday.

"Oh, my guards carried us all. You were raging drunk yesterday, it was SO funny. You just passed out after you walked over to Toji… Why did you walk over to Toji?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. "What were you going to do, kiss him?"

Momo's eyes widened, and Sae noticed. "Um, don't be silly…" She replied, trying to think. "He's a prince…"

She really did not want Sae to know about Toji. If word got out… She didn't know what would happen. After the passionate kiss last night, they had talked about royalty and obligations. Because he was not the heir, and there was no threat of war, he (and Kiley) could have the option to choose his bride. Not that Momo was sure he would choose her… They still barely knew each other. But the physical and emotional attraction was there, and he told her he cared for no one else.

However, she was a peasant. It did not matter to him in the least; he thought she was well-educated for a peasant and very sweet. But it could make things awkward for him. So, he told her that he would consider the matter. Until then, he asked her to be discreet. She very much agreed with him. No one could know, least of all Sae. Momo felt sure that she would blab about it.

"Yes, he is." Sae said seriously. "It could never happen."

"That is fine.." Momo said very quickly. "I don't want it to happen."

Sae considered her for a moment, looking like she didn't believe her. But she dropped the subject, and Momo breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am going to clean up now," Momo told her. She shut the door in her face, and Sae gasped. Momo ignored this and proceeded to brush her hair. The bathroom was much nicer then the one at her home. It had a huge tub where she could bring buckets of heated water into. (Keep in mind that this medieval times- no showers!) and a very clean toilet. There was a clean sink, too, with water already in it. She began splashing her face, relishing the coolness on her skin.

After she finished, she looked at herself once more. She had nice features, though she had a hard time seeing it because of all the hatred and jealousy that had separated her from everyone her whole life. Big blue eyes that Toji had told her were beautiful, and a plump mouth. Her nose was okay. Her hair was bleached from the sun and golden. Right now it was brushed and looked absolutely perfect.

She found herself comparing herself to Sae. Sae had the cutest nose she had ever seen. It was tiny and had a small curve to it. She also thought Sae's eyes were prettier then hers, though her mouth was thinner.

Well, she sighed, this was what life had given her. She was hated, Princess Sae was loved. She could do nothing but make the best of it, and that's what she would do. She was an optimist at heart.

Suddenly she thought about her home. Her father would be angry! She was still in Brinkse, and it was a couple hours' ride to home. How late was it? She peeked outside. It was early, that was a relief at least. She left the bathroom, opening her mouth to speak… But Sae was gone. Dumbfounded, she stood there, not sure of what to do. Her eyes fell upon the closet, where Sae's purchases still lay. And her own golden shoes.

She put on her normal boots instead, and rushed out of the room into the hallway. No one was around, and she guessed that Sae had gone into the eating hall. She went downstairs, where she saw the princess sitting with Toji and Kiley. It was a buffet, and they were already eating. Kiley and Sae were laughing together. Good, they deserved each other. The only one she cared about was Toji.

Momo grabbed a plate and took an orange and eggs. She did not eat much, and the sight of so much food boggled her mind. There were piles and piles of food on two long tables. Then she sat down beside Sae once again.

"Hi, Momo!" Sae said cheerfully. "I was wondering what was taking so long. Do not be worried, I told them that you were upstairs primping."

Momo's face burned, and she said nothing, turning her attention to her food. Sae was not worth a penny, and there was no point in yelling at her. That was probably exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Kiley gazed at Momo throughout the meal. She ate quietly and calmly, though there was a fire in her eyes. She fascinated him. 

He thought about all the girls he had known. None were like Momo. But then again, he had never known any commoners. Guiltily, he thought about that word. It was just as awful as 'peasant' was. Why did people come up with such terrible names for things?

Now Momo.. She was something special. He had seen that at once, back at the ball. She was innocent, but fiery.. Was that really only two days ago?

His body trembled as he remembered how the ball had ended. He still could not believe it. He… did not want to believe it, and he certainly did not know how to deal with it.

He looked over at Toji, and they shared a pained expression.

Sae noticed, and knew exactly why. She smiled inwardly, relishing the secret that Momo did not know.

Momo was still looking at her food, and did not notice.

Kiley breathed deeply, thinking of his mother. She was a wonderful, wonderful person. He stood up and excused himself. "Sorry, ladies.." He said, bowing, and quickly walked away. Toji bowed, too, and rushed after him.

Kiley left the hotel and walked into the garden, where a smooching couple looked at him oddly. He went past them and sat down on a bench aways away from the inn. He didn't noticed Toji sit down beside him, so engrossed was he in his memories. Happy memories… Like all the times his mother had sung to him as a boy when he was upset because Ryo had made fun of him. Her lovely, tilting voice always lulled him to sleep.

Brother and brother sat side by side in silence, and presently tears fell down their faces.

"Kiley," Toji whispered. "We must go back."

"I am not hungry."

"That is not what I meant."

Kiley was quiet. Finally he nodded, clenching his fists, his expression a combination of unmeasureable sadness and fierce, unyielding anger.. "You are right. My heart feels like it has been torn in half, and so does yours, but you are right. We cannot live like cowards, afraid to face death. We must go back... and we must find out who did this, and kill him, or them. But not before they suffer greatly."

* * *

_Coming up in the next few chapters:_

_The return to Ashen Castle, and more about Ryo. Grieving, and finally acceptance... and then revenge._

_Sae learns the secret about Toji and Momo. _

_Please r&r if you liked it, or have some suggestions for me. Thank you :)_

_ALSO, please let me know if you are a fan of Momo/Toji or Momo/Kiley. I have a plan for who she will end up with, but it would be good to know what you are thinking about this._


	8. The Fight

_This chapter is a bit depressing..._

_Deceiving _

_Chapter 8: The Fight_

A week passed, in which Momo worked very hard on the farm from daybreak until midafternoon. Everyday afterwards, she would go to her favorite lake and relish in being alone. She would swim out and lay flat out on her back, closing her eyes and resting her weary limbs. During these times she would think about Toji, and smile. He was about the only thing that could make her smile nowadays…

A week before, after Toji and Kiley came back from their walk, they apologized and said they needed to get home right away. There were some matters that needed to be taken care of. Obligations. Duties. And their mother was still very ill.

When they left, Momo then told Sae she needed to get home, to the farm. Sae told her that she was bored anyway, and they could go. The ride home was silent. Sae knew that Momo was very annoyed with her. Once they reached the palace, Momo said goodbye and made a rapid departure. She reached home to find an irate father, but he was appeased when she explained. He made her work extra-hard to make up for it, however, and inwardly Momo cursed Sae.

Now it was a week later. Momo had not heard from Sae or Toji, and she wondered what they were doing. Sae was no doubt being a bitch somewhere, and Toji… Toji was probably with his sick mother! Momo felt sorry for him, and hoped the Queen of Ashen recovered soon. Perhaps she already had.

Momo was just getting out of the lake and putting on her dress when she heard a rustle behind her, in the woods. She figured it was just an animal… until she heard soft giggles.

"All right, who is there?" She demanded, turning to the bushes and trees.

A group of girls about Momo's age stood up and came forward, staring at Momo with cruel little smiles and folding their arms over their chests. These were the girls that Momo hated most in the village. They mostly had brown hair, though a few were blonde, and they loved to gossip. They had their own little group, and they despised every other girl in the village, especially Momo. Momo did not know that it was because she was beautiful. She thought it was because of her super-tan, which she could not help. She thought they thought she was trashy.

One of the girls, named Hilde, spoke in a nasty tone. "We hear that the princess has been giving you special attention, Momo."

Momo rolled her eyes. "That is great, just wonderful," She snapped, wishing she was anywhere but here. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, word travels…. All the way from Brinkse." Another girl, Jennah, smirked. "You were at an inn with the princess and two princes."

"Why was that?" Hilde asked, narrowing her eyes. "How long have you hung out with the princess and not told us about it?"

"Yeah, that's awfully rude, Momo." A third girl piped up.

"Do you think you're too good for us? Is that why you do not talk with us?" Hilde looked furious, and Momo lost her own temper.

"WHAT THE HELL???!" She raged. "I do not think that I am better then you, it is _you_ who treats me like dirt! Every day of my life, ever since we were little, I have been the outcast. You have ridiculed me always. And now that I happen to know the princess, you see fit to lecture me?! How dare you?!!" She wanted physical action. She wanted to fight at that moment, more then ever before. These girls! She could not stand social politics. It was insane.

They attacked her, first. Fists clashed, yells were uttered, and kicking ensued.

At the end of it, it was Momo who was on the ground, cringing. She had gotten a few good punches in, and Hilde was sporting a black eye, but the group had quickly overwhelmed her. Now, they stood a few feet from her, laughing and jeering and spitting. Momo closed her eyes. Why were people so cruel? Why must she be an outcast…? For being different? Peasants hated her, and yet to the rich she was just another peasant. Just another face to jeer at. She hated it, all of it. She did not fit in anywere…

She wanted to get up and fight back, but she couldn't. _Oh, Toji. Where are you?_

Hilde aimed another kick, and Momo fell blissfully asleep.

She woke up in the dark. She wearily tried to move, but the pain was unbearable. Her head, her legs, her torso… it all hurt. She let out a gasping breath, and began to weep.

"You're awake." The male voice scared her, and she stopped moving immediately. "Momo… It's me. Kiley."

"Kiley?" Momo repeated. Oh… that Kiley. "As in Toji's brother?"

"Yes, the very same." There may have been an undercurrent of sarcasm there. "What happened to you? I arrived here to speak to you, and found a group of girls walking away from you. I brought you to your father's home, and he fixed you up. He invited me to stay the night.. So I am. I hope that is all right?"

Momo did not know what to say, so she said nothing. A tear escaped her, and he reached out and wiped it off. "Don't!" She said hastily. She did not want to be touched, especially by him.

He pulled his hand back. "Sure. Sorry." When she did not reply, he added, "You're so sad, Momo. I don't like seeing you this way… I want to know what happened."

"Fine." She said dully, not caring anymore. She told him about it- about everything. Even Toji. She told him about her life, about how she was alone. How those girls had never been violent before, but today… Well, she had wanted to fight them. She had lost, but no wonder. It was eight girls against one. How she was a peasant who did not fit in with other peasants, and how Sae was using her against Cecile. How quickly she had fallen for Toji, and how happy she had been the night at the inn. And at the lake, years before.

She told him that usually, she was fine being alone. That she even liked it sometimes. People were so horrible...But now, in pain and in the darkness, she felt very lonely.

She poured out her heart and soul to him. She thought it was because she did not care anymore, but in reality it was because she needed to be cared about. She needed love, just like everybody else.

He was quiet the entire time. Afterwards, he lay down beside her and hugged her gently, taking great care not to hurt her. She was speechless, but she let him. She knew very well that a man and a woman lying in the same bed together was strictly taboo if they were not married. But somehow she did not care, not right then.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Momo remembered that he had come to the village to see her. "Why are you here?" She whispered. Then she wondered why she was whispering.

"Oh! A thousand pardons." He say up hastily. "Toji asked me to come. I told him I was leaving Ashen for a few days, and he asked me to stop here with a message."

"Oh!" Her heart beat with hope.

"I regret to tell you that it is not a good message. He asked that you forget it. That you forget everything. That you live your life with the freedom to choose a mate, knowing that… he will not be the one for you." Kiley said as softly and kindly as he could, but the words were what mattered to Momo.

The hope was extinguished like a flame. The only thought in her head was… Why?

"I'm sorry, Momo…" Kiley said gently. "I really am. I know it was a secret… but he told me when we left Brinkse. He… wanted you then. I do not know what has changed, unless it has to do with Sae. She has been visiting him lately. But only as friends!" He amended hastily.

Momo began to cry. Sae… It was Sae! Always Sae...


	9. Sae's Plans

_WOO! Another update :)_

_Deceiving Chapter 9_

_Sae's plans._

Kiley held Momo as she cried. He felt very sad for her. She must have cared deeply for Toji, because she seemed utterly broken. It was as if she had given up on life… He did not want her to give up.

"Please," He whispered. He closed his eyes. He did not know what he wanted to say. He opened them again and looked at her. "Momo. I will go back to Toji, if you like. It is a long journey, but my business can wait. I will do it for you. Do you have a message?"

Momo looked at him, confusion very evident in her eyes. There was despair, too. And then… her eyes flashed, and he knew she still had plenty of life left in her. "Go to Sae. Tell her….. tell her there is no place on earth that she can hide from me."

Kiley's eyebrows raised. Sae. She blamed Sae. He thought for a moment. He was not sure that Sae even knew about the secret relationship. But if she did… Well, even then, it would be a very evil thing to do indeed. He wondered… "That is a bit hasty to blame her, isn't it?" He queried. When she glared at him, he added, "But it is certainly possible. She seems very…. Clever. Would she have any reason to take him from you?"

"No!" She hissed. "I have never done anything to deserve being tortured like this. Nothing!" Angry frustration led to more sobs. "I despise her more then anyone I have ever met, and that is saying quite a lot!"

Kiley contemplated things, and then he leapt to his feet. "Momo! I am going to find out for you!" He smiled at her. "I will find out if she did this, and if she did…. I will make her regret it. And as for Toji, I will make him understand what a snake she is."

"A big viper," She agreed, sniffling. She paused. "Kiley? Why would you do this for me? You do not know me."

"You're right, I don't know you. But… I have known plenty of girls. And none of them are quite like you." His smile widened, but he was sad, thinking of how much pain she was in, and also thinking of the delay in his plans. "I will get to the bottom of this, o beautiful one." He made a silly bow, trying to cheer her up. "I will be back soon, so do not despair…. I can be just as much a schemer as that princess."

Momo had retreated back into her thoughts and did not answer. Kiley frowned, and told her goodbye. She managed a nod and a brief smile. "Make sure you eat something, Momo sweetie." He added, as he walked out her door. He did not hear her reply.

* * *

Kiley rode to the palace, and asked the gateman to see Sae. He was told that she was inside, and was permitted entrance. He waited in the courtyard, thinking about what he was going to say. 

"Prince Kiley, darling!" Sae exclaimed a few minutes later, strutting with a huge smile on her face. Klley thought the effect was almost comical, but he supposed that her suitors did not.

"Your highness," He greeted her with a stiff bow. She courtseyed elegantly in return.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sae asked him. "Does Prince Toji send me a message?"

After a moment, Kiley answered. "Yes, he does. He requests that you leave him alone. That it is over absolutely over between you two." He held his breath, knowing that he was taking a big chance.

She screeched, her eyes very wide. "How dare he bring me such a message? He kissed me! He told me he would tell Momo that it was over!" Her eyes narrowed. "Why would he change his mind?"

"The question is… Why would he change his mind so fast for YOU?" Kiley asked rudely. He circled Sae as he spoke. "You are vicious, Princess. A cruel little snake. A minx, too, but that is easy to forget."

"Stop calling me animal names!" Sae hissed at him. "You're a….a..." She seemed quite unsure of what to call him.

"Yes? Where is your wit, Princess? Could you possibly be speechless with anger?" He was provoking her, he knew, but he could not help himself.

She looked at him. A small smile formed on her face. "You are lying to me, Kiley. Toji did not send any such message, did he?"

Kiley was dismayed, but he did not show it. Instead he casually shrugged. "Well, why don't you go ask him? It might be embarrassing, but if you do not believe me…" He let it hang there, hoping she would not challenge him further.

Her smile left, and cold rage was back. "Why would he change his mind? I am a princess, the heir to the throne. Momo is a worthless pauper!"

"With a whole lot more heart," He added, sick of her and all her pretention. "Momo has heart, which is much more then you have. She has personality. You are quite simply like everyone else, except more spoiled." He inclined his head mockingly, smirking at her, and walked away.

She was silent with fury. Then an idea hit her, and she decided to travel to Ashen.

* * *

Kiley rode back to Ashen to talk to Toji. He found him drinking in his room. Ryo had been nagging Toji nonstop, and the palace reminded him too much of his mother. So he was drinking. 

"Brother. Sober up." Kiley told him anxiously. "We must speak."

Toji had not drunken much, and this was easy to do. He faced Kiley, and listened to him speak about Momo and Sae and all that had occurred. Then Kiley asked him why he did not care about Momo anymore. It did not make sense to him.

Toji looked hopeless. "I do not know what to do anymore, Kiley. I never had two girls interested in me…"

"Well, one of them is a devil."

"Yes." Toji regarded him. "Kiley. The princess told me about all these horrible things that Momo was doing to her. Momo was mean to her behind everyone's back, and she made her buy her a pair of golden shoes. Momo even hit her… Or so I thought. I mean, Sae had bruises! And she was crying." He shook his head. "And now i find that none of this is true. I just don't understand... She is a terrible person."

"Yes." Kiley agreed. "She is. What are you going to do about Momo?"

"I am going to go see her," Toji declared. "I should have talked to her about it, instead of just assuming that it was true."

"Yes… But Sae is awfully persuasive. It is understandable that you made a mistake, and trusted the wrong girl."

"You saw through her."

"But you forget, I know how to read people. I can be quite the charmer myself, you know." Kiley winked at him.

Toji nodded with a small smile. "I know. I wish I could be more observant…"

"Well," Kiley answered, "Just work on it. Look, I have to go now. I told Momo I would visit her, but you can, instead. I am going to carry out the plan now. I have already delayed it for you."

"Thank you, i know. And... Good luck, brother." Toji said very seriously. "I hope the infiltration goes well."

"With luck, it will. And then.. We will know exactly who it was."

They embraced briefly, and both left the room: Toji to get ready to go to Momo, and Kiley to find and infiltrate the rebel group of Ashen.

* * *

Toji arrived in his room and got dressed. He shook off any effects of the booze, and then went to the stables to get his horse. Kiley had already left, he noticed. And… there was another horse, the white one that Sae rode. Could it be? 

"Hello, Toji."

He turned to face her. "What do you want, Sae?" He asked rudely. "No, on second thought- I do not care. Leave now." He went to his horse.

She followed him. "Toji. I know about your mother."

At those words he froze. "What do you know about her?"

"I heard Prince Ryo." She said his name with awe, "He spoke to you two in the courtyard. After the ball. I heard everything."

He paused. "And what do you intend to do with this information?" He asked carefully.

"Oh, tell everyone what liars you princes are. How no one is safe, and ensure chaos and panic everywhere." She told him happily. "Unless…"

"Yes?" He thought he knew what was coming.

"Unless…. You stay with me. Adore me, want me, love me." She moved closer to him, smiling cutely.

"Just to hurt Momo?" He asked incredulously, ignoring her cute expression. It was false. He understood that at last, and he felt disqusted with himself for hurting Momo. Momo... He missed her.

"Well… that is one reason." She admitted.

"What is the other reason, then?" He did not even care.

"I want you to make your brother jealous. I want him to want me, too."

"Kiley would never be interested in you," He told her with a short laugh.

"Not him. Ryo." She said dreamily. "I want Ryo to be mine."

* * *

_Chapter9 end…. :)_

_I hope this explained some things!_

_Coming up…._

_Kiley's search._

_More agony for Momo…. Sae and Toji are still "together"!_

_And FINALLY, more of Prince Ryo. (I had intended to put him in sooner, but it did not turn out the way I expected.)_

_Also, the kiss with Kiley is actually much farther away then I had expected. Sorry! It will still happen, for those wanting to know :) I just am following a new idea, which is leading me to a longer storyline... _

_In the end, will it be Toji or Kiley for Momo? Please let me know what you want to happen..._


	10. An Enlightening Dream

**At last, a new chapter :) I can't believe it's already Summer of 2009! I haven't updated this since 2007. **

_Deceived, Chapter 10: _

_An Enlightening Dream_

* * *

An unusually somber Kiley rode his horse, a greyish-white male named Prinstone, due south. He was headed for the kingdom's largest city, Cirudan. He believed it would be the best place to begin his search. He was dressed in simple attire, and he was trying to mentally prepare himself for the role he was about to undertake. He hunched over a bit, and put on a rough expression. Not too hard, considering his angry state of mind. He'd always chosen to have hair longer and shaggier than any other member of hte royal family, because he thought the ladies dug it. And now it would help him blend in easier!

So... To Cirudan!

Cirudan had once been a beautiful, cheerful city full of prosperous marketplaces, lively musicians, and wondrous seasonal festivals... But that was well over a century ago. Kiley's great-great-great-grandpa, King Edwich, had been a drunken gambler, and he had a tendency for great amounts of cruelty. He didn't care who he hurt; his only interest was in acquiring new paintings and statues to brag about. He was a collector, but his gambling often lost him much money, and some of his precious gallery items. When he had taken the throne, he had greatly raised the taxes on everything that was bought, sold, and owned, until the peasants of the country became rebellious and fought back. King Edwich was eventually murdered in his bed, but during the time when he ruled, he sucked the country dry, and destroyed the happy atmosphere in the cities and villages. Many wealthy cities, like Cirudan, had been burned down.

Since then, all of Kiley's ancestors had done their very best to turn things around, seeking a fair balanced for all, and the country was becoming prosperous once more. People were happy again; or so Kiley had thought- until word of a rebel group had spread, and his mother was.... _Murdered_!

Kiley clenched his fists, his eyes straight ahead. _They will pay. Whoever did it...they will pay dearly. _

The once colorful Cirudan was now dismal and dark; brick and stone buildings were tinged with burns, and the many wooden homes had burnt down completely. Still, thousands of people lived there now, and work was being done to repair it. One thing that the King and Queen had been doing was putting the people's taxes to work by rebuilding the city. The people had loved them for that.... but the rebel group had to be somewhere, and Cirudan, being the largest city, was the likely place to start.

So Kiley rode, a lump in his throat. _Where are you, murderer?!! I will find you...._

But first things first. The group must be found, and then Kiley would have to convince them he wanted to join, and would be a loyal soldier. He mentally prepared himself to use all the skills he possessed, especially his quick wit, charm, and good looks.

Always before in life, PrinceKiley had been lucky at everything he'd set out to do. He fervently hoped that wouldn't change anytime soon.

* * *

Ten days passed; Momo was healing, physically and mentally!

She could walk with only the slightest limp now; and her bruises were dark purples and blues, which meant they were healing nicely!

Momo walked to the edge of her father's small property, smiling. Her legs were strengthening. Perhaps she could help her father today. She saw him in the trees, sawing some firewood. He looked tired and worn out... He had been so kind to her since she'd been hurt.

Her father did his best to tend to her wounds; but he had so much work to do, and now he had to do hers on top of it, so he wasn't able to be around as much as he would like. He didn't know what had happened to her, and she wasn't interested in telling him. No, she could handle things herself.

Somehow, Kiley's words had only made her stronger. At first, her heart felt broken, and her anger at Sae was beyond anything she had experienced before.. But like all things, she felt better one morning, after waking up from a vivid, intense dream.

She had dreamed of an ethereal, hazy forest that was beautiful beyond compare. So much greenery, exotic birds singing their songs in the trees, large trees that she couldn't stretch her arms around. She was walking, but for some reason, it got harder with each step she took. Frowning, she looked around..and noticed the silence. The birds had stopped chriping. And then she saw the animals, staring at her from a short distance away.

One was a snake, twisting and slithering and sneaking around, and she knew without a doubt that it was Sae. Near the snake were several evil-looking hyenas, laughing and jeering at her. They grinned at her and whispered behind her back. She knew they were the village girls; Hilde and the others.

They hated her.

For no reason at all, they all _hated _her!

The thought was so overwhelmingly painful, and she couldn't help but wail.

"I'm innocent!!!" She shouted with all her might. "I'm not who you think I am... I'm... good..." The last two words were whispered, and tears clung to her eyes. She hung her head, and then stared back at them with angry pride. "I..._don't_...deserve this! I've done NOTHING TO YOU! NOTHING!"

"Silly Momo..."Sae whispered with a cruel smile, "You're so nieve... So pathetic. Don't you know that you'll get nothing in this world? You are a mere peasant, and I am a high-born, a _princess_! I can do whatever I'd like to you, anything at all... I can even take Toji from you... And you can't do a thing to stop me... Oh, you are a fool. Poor doomed fool! Alone forever!"

"No!" Momo sobbed, her heart breaking. "I can survive, I can beat you, Sae... I can find a way..."

"Poor doomed fool! Poor doomed fool!" The hyenas began chanting. "Alone forever! Alone forever!"

Falling to her knees, she cried out, but they were leaping at her now. Sae the snake came, too, hissing malevolently at her with cruel, dark eyes. "Momo..... You're finisssshed, Momo...I _own_ you forever!" She snarled.

"Stop it! Please! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Momo pleaded with them as they started to beat her. She couldn't do anything to stop them, only scream. Weak. She was so weak... The forest turned black, and red, and she still couldn't move.

And then, suddenly, the forest was filled with a bright light. A new day had come; and her attackers were nowhere in sight. All was calm. All was serene. Momo knew something had changed.

Dream Momo was no longer in pain. Instead, she felt wonderful and free. There was a brilliant blue lake nearby; she walked over to it calmly. Serenely. Across the lake were two magnificent lions, and she knew instinctively who they were: Kiley and Toji. Kiley smiled lazily at her, winking; Toji looked solemn. Kiley raised a paw, beckoning her, and Toji turned slightly and stared into the depths of the lake.

Momo knew it was time to look at herself. Who was she, in this dream world filled with animals? Was she meek and small; a sheep or rabbit perhaps? Or... could she be someone else, someone braver; someone **stronger**? Someone who could, who would, FIGHT BACK!

_Who am I?  
_

She needed to know, and she began to look down...

...And she woke up.

* * *

Yes, the dream had made her wonder, and it had made her want to fight, to reclaim Toji and her life. Sae and those village girls were hurtful. vicious, cruel... in every way possible. They only wished to hurt her; to destroy her. She didn't need to waste time thinking about them, because it only brought her down. It made her doubt herself, and it made her meek.

She was_ not_ helpless, like they believed. Like a part of her had even believed. She had the right to live her own life without fear. She had the right to be happy and free, just like everyone else.

She nodded to herself, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. That was settled. She could move on; just worry about herself, her father, Toji, Kiley.... the people who mattered to her.

Toji. She was head over heels for Toji, and she wanted to see him. As soon as possible.

Dark princess Sae was turning him against her, but that was going to change. No longer was Momo going to just sit back and let Sae get the best of her. She was going to fight for what she wanted! She was going to win her love back, and Sae was going to have no idea what hit her.

Momo grinned to herself, her hair blowing in the wind. _Okay! Time to plan my attack. Sae, you're going down, __**bitch**__! _

_

* * *

_**Well, well, well :) I'm back to being inspired by this plot! Hehe. Expect another chapter next week! **

**If you want to, please leave me your thoughts ^^ I love to hear them!  
**


End file.
